Opening Moves
by Ninja-Consultant
Summary: Intelligence gathering is a crucial step for any operation. Unfortunately for Superboy and Match, someone has started to gather information about them. A three chapter story. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Also, if you have not read my other stories, it would be helpful to do so before reading this one. The chronology goes: Brothers in Arms, Where Do We Go From Here, Tragedies of the Past, Betrayal From Within, Future Sins, Reestablishing Bonds, Parents and Children, New Allies, Rivals or Friends, Public Enemy Number One, Double Date, Mind Games, Solar Complications, Mentors and Pupils, Brother Against Brother, and Calm Before the Storm.

Opening Moves, chapter 1

Location: DEO headquarters

"Our system's gone crazy!" the DEO technician shouted. "It's locked us out!"

Mr. Bones stared at his screen. "What are they after? This intrusion isn't trying to destroy us; what's the purpose?"

Amanda Waller thought about it. "Check the protected files."

The technician went to that section, and his eyes widened. "The Alpha Class files are gone!"

Location: the JLA Watchtower

The JLA, JSA, Titans, and Outsiders were assembled, along with their most trusted associates. Batman addressed the heroes.

"The DEO has contacted us and reported their Alpha Class files to be missing," he stated. "They have been vague on the content of the files, but said we should warn everyone. Oracle is looking into what they are."

Match paled at this and stood. "I'm aware of the purpose of the files. They contain detailed exploits and analyses of those heroes the DEO consider to be the worst possible threats if taken over by an external influence. They are the basis for their plans to neutralize them."

"How do you know this?" Batman demanded. "Why didn't you tell us of their existence before?"

"I heard about them when working for the Groups. I assumed that you already knew about them."

"Who's in this category?" Superman asked. "Who needs to be the most cautious?"

"The files are heavily encrypted, so it will take time to decode them. As for the people on the file, I've only seen a dated list. At the time, the list consisted of Firestorm, Geo-Force, all the Green Lanterns, Jade, the Martian Manhunter, the three Marvels, Superman, Tempest, Wonder Woman, and Zatanna."

"That's an odd list," Nightwing commented. "It mixes the very powerful with the very adaptable."

"Are there other lists?" Batman asked.

"There are two other categories, Beta and Gamma, that exist," Match reported. "The amount of information on them is considerably less. The DEO probably doesn't think it needs individual strategies for them."

"Those mentioned should either be extraordinarily careful or stay in the Watchtower," Batman said. "We'll begin figuring out who took the files. It's possible that we'll retrieve them before they're decrypted."

Location: the Kent's farm

Match made sure that Conner and the Kents were busy before sneaking off to the barn. Once there, he took out a secured mobile phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" an accented voice asked.

"One, two, eight, six, three, two, two, seven, five, nine, three, seven," he replied, rattling off the recognition number.

"How can I help you?" Mrs. Chen asked.

"The Alpha Class files have been stolen from the DEO. If there's an attempt to sell them, I would like you to inform me of it."

"I'll keep an eye out for them."

Location: DEO headquarters

Robin, Match, and Natasha Irons met at the DEO headquarters, at the request of Batman. Superboy accompanied them, and a digital representation of Oracle's mask was visible on a handheld computer that Robin carried. They were going to attempt to trace the electronic theft while the other heroes looked for the files. Kon was there to provide protection if they were attacked during the search.

As the tech brigade was working on the system, Robin asked, "So, where's Batman on that list? I'm surprised he didn't make the cut for Alpha."

Match continued typing as he replied, "He was on the Beta list. The idea is that he's not a metahuman and therefore doesn't require as much planning. It may be short-sighted."

"So, where-"

"You're Gamma," Match interrupted. "I don't make these decisions, don't blame me."

Robin sulked. "That's kind of insulting."

"Where do I end up?" Kon asked.

"You and I are both Beta," Match said.

"Sorry, Rob. I guess I'm deadlier than you."

Robin bristled. "I'm going to get you so bad-"

"Can we concentrate on the task on hand?" Natasha said, crossly. "All this testosterone sloshing around is making it hard to breathe!"

"Come on, Nat," Superboy said. "You've got to be curious where you end up. It's just curiosity."

"I probably don't even make the lists. I wasn't in armor for that long."

"You're classified as Beta," Match told her. "Your uncle is, as well. Can you take a second look at the sixth cluster? I believe that I've restored it."

Kon went back to looking around now that the conversation had returned to the task at hand. He saw someone advancing on the main entrance and went to check it out.

Location: in front of DEO headquarters

Sledge advanced on the building. He had been paid a lot of money to trash the place while the system was down. It should be easy, since he couldn't be hurt by guns.

Superboy landed in front of him. "It's been a while. I still owe you for that sucker punch in Hawaii."

"Get out of my way, kid," the man growled. "I'll thrash you if you don't."

"If you're here for an innocent reason, I can let you continue. Somehow, I don't think you are. I get the feeling that you're here to cause trouble."

"I've got a building to destroy. Since you're in my way, I'll take you down too!"

Sledge threw a tremendous punch.

Location: DEO headquarters, the computer center

Match sensed the shockwave a moment before it hit. He put up a telekinetic shield to make sure that everyone and everything in the room was unaffected.

"Looks like there's trouble," Robin said. "Let's-"

"Superboy's taking care of it," Match said. "I'd suggest we let him handle it."

"Aren't you worried? We don't know what's out there!"

"If he needs help, I'll hear him ask for it. Until then, we should continue our work on the system. Once they're back up, it will make our tracing the intrusion easier."

Location: in front of DEO headquarters

Kon arched an eyebrow. "Is that it? I remember you being stronger."

Sledge was amazed. His strongest punch had only driven the teen hero back a few feet. He was more powerful than he was when they first met.

Sledge lashed out again, but Superboy caught his fist.

"Nuh, uh," the teen said, shaking his head. "It's my turn now."

Location: DEO headquarters, the computer center

A much larger shockwave hit against Match's telekinetic shield. Match looked away from his keyboard for a moment and cocked his head to the side, as if he was trying to determine something. Then, he smiled and turned back to his work.

"Are you sure we shouldn't do something?" Robin asked. "I've got knockout gas and explosives; we can help Superboy take care of things."

"Everything's fine," Match said, still smiling. "Big brother just let off some steam. We should get back to work on the next cluster. Wait...there, it's done."

Location: in front of the DEO headquarters

Kon looked at Sledge, impressed with himself. He had laid the villain out. A few DEO agents were going up to him to put a power inhibitor on him. One agent approached him.

"That was amazing!" the agent said. "You took him down with one punch!"

A smile played across Kon's lips. "It was a good punch."

-----

For continuity fans, Sledge is a pre-existing character in the DC Universe. As far as I know, his first and only appearance is in Superboy issue 37.

Any and all comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Opening Moves, chapter 2

Location: DEO headquarters

Robin reported, "The hacker has been traced. It was very difficult to do; the guy's a pro. I'm transmitting the coordinates now."

"You guys aren't bad," Natasha told them. "Anytime you want to do something like this again, look me up. If it wasn't so serious, it would have been fun."

"Everyone worked well together," Oracle noted. "Everything was done faster than I thought it would."

"We make a good team," Match said. "Are we going to go to the hacker's location?"

"There's already a team there," Oracle said. "I'm getting their report now...no one is there, but the Alpha Class files have been found. They've sent them to me to check."

"It's curious that no one tried to sell them," Match commented.

"How do you know that?" Kon asked.

"I have my sources."

"The files are all there," Oracle told them. "Only one file shows any sign of being accessed."

"Who was the target?" Mr. Bones asked.

There was a pause before Oracle spoke. "It was Match's file."

Location: Mr. Bones' office

"What's going on here?" Match demanded. "I'm shouldn't have an Alpha Class designation!"

"Match, calm down," Kon said. "Let him talk."

"You were upgraded to Alpha when your impersonators made it look like you'd gone on a rampage," Mr. Bones said. "It wasn't in my power to oppose; it came from the higher-ups."

"Why wasn't I downgraded after the truth had been revealed?" Match asked.

"You remained Alpha Class because it's your correct classification. You have immense power and a lot of skill in using it. Combined with your skills as an agent, you can't think that combination left you out of qualifying. Your independence further worried others involved."

"Why are you so upset Match?" Superboy asked. "This goes beyond any worry about how dangerous they think you are. You're not acting like yourself."

"There are things in that file, things I did for the Agenda and the Groups, that are better left forgotten. Now, they're out in the open."

"That only your file was decoded means you specifically were targeted," Mr. Bones said. "It's not going to be made public. It's most likely someone who's out to get you. There wasn't a lot on there about weaknesses."

"They know my capabilities, depriving me of any chance to surprise them. Against an unknown foe, that can be critical."

"Match, calm down," Kon ordered. "We'll find whoever did this and deal with them."

"I still owe you for your prior help," Mr. Bones said. "If you want, I can make DEO resources available to you."

With great effort, Match put aside his emotions. "I'll consider it. For now, let's go, Kon."

Location: a secret, underground lair

Desaad sat back in his chair after reading the file. He was impressed with Match's accomplishments. He was going to be a skilled and ruthless opponent.

'It's almost too bad I wasn't sent to recruit him,' Desaad thought. 'He would have been an excellent pupil and been quite the asset to Darkseid's court.'

A cruel smile played across Desaad's face. Match was going to be a challenge. He already had some ideas on how to deal with him.

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Opening Moves, epilogue

Location: the Bat Cave

"You seem distracted," Batman said.

Match turned away from the data he was analyzing. "I apologize. I'm perhaps a bit upset at what's happened. It was...disconcerting to discover."

"I suggest you keep occupied with the tasks I've give you. You're operating below your usual parameters."

Match frowned. "I was aware that I'm not at my best, but it's disappointing for it to be so obvious. I'll endeavor to improve."

"It's not very noticeable, but the details are something I pay attention to. You're still performing adequately."

Match was silent as he continued his work. Adequate was not something he aspired to.

Despite his words, Batman was impressed with his work. Even with him distracted, Match was operating at roughly ninety-three percent of his regular capacity. He had expected less than that. It would only be worrying if this decreased performance persisted.

"I've run the tests," Match reported. "They implicate a warehouse near the docks. I'm sending the exact details to your panel."

Batman studied the information. "This looks likely. We'll check it out."

Match tugged on the mask of the new costume Batman had given him. Rather than let everyone know that Match was in Gotham and working with Batman, he was wearing a cowled ninja's outfit and given batarangs in addition to some electronic equipment. He wasn't going to be obvious about his powers unless it was necessary.

Location: Titan's Tower

"How are you holding up?" Robin asked.

"It's stressful," Kon admitted, as he leaned back on the couch with his arm around Cassie. "Match has kind of gone paranoid on me. He's devised elaborate evacuation plans for family and friends in the even that he's attacked."

"It's good to be prepared, but why's he having such a bad reaction?" Cassie asked. "We're in danger so much that I don't see what this really does differently. I mean, we've all been hunted before; Kor-El has even been after him."

"He's upset because the file has stuff about his past that he doesn't want out in the open," Kon said. "I know he's more worried about that than being attacked."

"You have any idea why?" Cyborg asked.

"Probably black ops stuff he did for the Agenda and the Groups. I think everyone admits he's a very skilled agent, and I can only imagine that they used him for nasty missions."

Kid Flash frowned. "Do you think he killed anyone?"

Location: the Batmobile

Batman and Match drove back from the warehouse, having dealt with the weapon smugglers in near-record time. Match seemed a bit calmer, as if the action had relieved his tension a bit.

"That was very good," Batman complimented him. "That spinning kick taking two of them out at the beginning was very impressive."

Match shrugged. "It seemed wise to take advantage of the element of surprise. That move would have been too risky to do at a later point."

"I was wondering if you were going to acknowledge that."

"It's the truth. There's no reason to deny it."

"Do you have anything planned for Halloween?"

Match wondered at the shift to personal matters. "I do not. I'm helping my brother with his costume, but I am not planning in engaging in the like."

"What's he going as?"

"A goth rocker. He's using some of the clothes that Oracle bought."

There was a pause.

"Um, are your friends going as anything?"

"My boyfriend is going to dress up as a cowboy. I imagine that you have a number of invitations for masquerades."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"I thought Robin would have reported it."

"I didn't ask, and he normally doesn't talk about things like that unless it could possibly affect a mission. He's not a crimefighter or a meta, is he?"

"He's going to eventually be quite skilled in the martial arts, but he is neither at the moment. I think he harbors the desire though. I'm trying to discourage him."

"He knows about you? That's a security lapse."

Match sighed. "It wasn't mine. He was kidnapped with the Kents, and Mrs. Kent referred to Superman as 'Clark.' He was able to figure things out from there."

There was another pause.

"Have you informed Robin about your offer of apprenticeship to me?" Match asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm not going to until you've decided one way or the other. Why?"

"It has the potential to make things awkward between us and him. It also occurred to me that if he knew, he might reconsider his desire to not succeed you."

"I don't want him acting out of jealousy. If he can't decide on his own whether or not he wants the responsibility, then he most likely does not."

"What motives do you think I have?"

"You're intrigued by the idea. You also are interested in the challenge."

"Do you have any other reasons you've offered it to me?"

"I know that Clark looks upon Conner as his successor. In the event that Conner succeeds him and you succeed me, then I think the sibling bonds between the two of you would allow you to work together even better than Clark and me."

Location: the Kent's farm

"I can't believe that Oracle actually bought you these clothes," Conner said, adjusting them. "I would have expected you to have burned them, they're so immodest."

"You're the one wearing them," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's Halloween. You're allowed to wear crazy stuff today."

Max looked at him. "If you're going for the full goth prettyboy look, I'm going to have to put the makeup on you. The glasses are going to have to go, too."

"They're part of my secret identity."

Max took Conner's glasses and put them on his face. "There. You're wearing my contact lenses now. I'll fake having to wear glasses for today."

Conner laughed. "You're the best. What now?"

Max took out his disguise kit. "I can't believe I'm using this for a Halloween costume. I've used this to impersonate others and to change my look for missions that required it. Now, I'm using it to make you look goth."

"Think of it as a different type of mission," Conner urged. "I still can't believe you're not getting dressed up. You should. It's fun."

Location: Smallville High

Conner got several appreciative looks from the girls at school. He was mentally chuckling because most of them hadn't even bothered to glance at him twice when he was regularly dressed.

Dan had also drawn some attention with his costume. He was dressed as a cowboy, but Conner was pretty sure that real cowboys didn't wear outfits that were quite so tight.

The two weren't alone in having costumes that got them flirted with, but it was quite a change from how they were regularly treated.

At lunch, when Max was away from the table, Conner asked, "So, what's up with the cowboy outfit? Isn't it a bit daring?"

Dan chuckled. "You're one to talk with your costume. No, this serves a purpose. I'm trying to get Max a little jealous. He's been a bit out of it lately, and I wanted to see if this could get a reaction. He doesn't seem to have noticed."

"He's had a lot on his mind. I know he doesn't mean to be distant; he's just distracted."

Location: the Kent's farm

Later that day, Max canceled martial arts practice and had a private talk with Dan. Afterwards, he looked a little less aimless.

"You patched things up, right?" asked Conner.

"Yes," Max said. "We had a good talk. He understands a bit of what's going on, and I'm going to be more attentive. It works out for everyone."

"I'm glad."

-----

I didn't want to leave the last chapter on such an ominous note, and this didn't fit with the next planned story or really stand alone, so I fit it here. Hopefully, it doesn't seem too awkward.

Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
